I think we're alone now again
by sweetStellar17
Summary: UPDATED! (2105) Oh Yusuke, I promise it's not what you think! Please don't go I really need you! Yusuke: You should've thought about that before you started messing around! Me: I wasn't messing around! PUNCH!
1. Back for the first time!

HEY EVERYBODY!!!! It's me kairi and I'm back to up date you guys on Yusuke and I's adventures!!!! SO READ AWAY!!!! I MISSED YOU GUYS!!!!! (I don't own YYH!)

Yusuke's POV

"Kurama! Hiei!" I could hear Alicia call them, but that was impossible, they were back in Meikai, unless somehow that got here too! (No more ass for me )

"Hey you jerk face, put her down!" I shouted.

"Make me little boy." The big ugly guy that was holding Alicia said.

"Rose Whip!" I could hear Kurama shout and a could see his rose whip barely scrap the guy that was holding Alicia, and he dropped her.

"Who did that?!" the guy that was holding Alicia said holding his arm.

Then someone swooped down and caught her….I'm not mad…or jealous…I just don't like guys who…ya know…hold….girls I know….like in their arms—you get the picture!

"K-Kurama?" Alicia asked as she looked at the red headed jerk who used to be my friend. (I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous…)

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hey fox boy, put her down!" I exclaimed as I stormed over to them.

"Why should you care, you have Keiko, remember?" Alicia asked as she held on to Kurama.

"Just shut up and get down." I said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her off Kurama.

Then we heard a large crash and we all turned around. "I took care of that other human fool if you all don't mind." Hiei said plainly.

"So let's get going Yusuke." Alicia said and then she took me by the hand.

"Wait." I could feel my face get hot. "We're not done here yet." I said.

"What's there left to do?" Kurama asked.

I snatched the grocery bag away from Alicia and walked over to the counter. "Put all the money in the register in this bag." I said in a tough voice.

"You BAKA!" Alicia exclaimed as she hit me on the head, then she dragged me out of the store, and Kurama and Hiei followed.

Alicia's POV

I dragged that moron out of the store by his collar, the nerve of him trying to rob a corner store when I could have been killed!!

"Where do you two plan on going tonight?" Kurama asked.

Then I stopped and Yusuke got up. "Well with the money we were SUPPOSED to get from robbing the store we were gonna use to buy a hotel room." Yusuke said.

"To take her virginity?" Hiei asked.

I kicked Hiei in the face as hard as I could. "You little worm, what kind of girl do you think I am?!" I demanded, my face was bright red.

"So where are you going now that you have no money?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke and I just looked to the ground, we didn't know how to answer that one. "So you were just going to roam around this city all night?" Hiei asked.

"So what?! I'm not going back home I hate it there." I replied with tears in my eyes.

"You're the reason they all think you're crazy." Yusuke smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed as I punched Yusuke in the face.

"Why don't you just go back home, it'll be much safer there." Kurama suggested.

"I'll be in SOOOOOOOOOOO much trouble, I'm not going back there!" I cried.

"Just say you were kidnapped." Yusuke said.

"By who? A four-foot-ten demon and his demon fox companion?" I asked. I could tell things were about to get really crazy.

**_Well I haven't really written anything to this in a really long time but tell me what you think anyway, I can't wait to hear from all of you again! _**


	2. Hold you like that

Hey everybody! I'm so glad you all reviewed my story!!!! I was really bummed tonight because I couldn't go to the mall tonight and see the love of my life in real life, but thanks for the reviews, I think I'll stop crying now, thanks! well anyway, read away!!

Alicia's POV

"This is stupid!" I said.

"Just shut up and go along with it, you won't get in trouble this way." Yusuke said stroking his mustache? (Yes I said mustache!!! )

"Sense we're going through with this ridiculous plan wouldn't it be more dangerous for us if we stayed at the girls house?" Hiei asked rudely.

"Hey! This girl has a name you know, it's Alicia!" I snapped.

"I don't care if you have a name or not, that doesn't mean I have to address you by it." Hiei smirked; his sour personality really went great with his big-bad villain costume!

"So is everyone ready?" Kurama asked.

"Roger that, I really feel like a rapist in this thing, I think I might follow Hiei's plan and REALLY take you virginity." Yusuke chuckled.

"Really take her virginity; what have you two been doing these last few days?" Hiei asked actually showing interest.

"SHUT UP!!" I exclaimed punching them both in the face.

"OK, it's time to get serious you three really put on your acting skills." Kurama commanded.

"If we're gonna make this look believable, we need to put some burses on her inner thighs." Yusuke said stroking his chin.

"How?" I asked.

"We could always gang-rape you--but I go first!" Yusuke added quickly.

"You pig!" I exclaimed, but Kurama held me back before I could punch that stupid baka.

"Just ignore him; he's just looking for attention." Kurama said as he held me. (Oh yeah, I'm as red as a tomato right now!!! )

"How would you know?! And I'm not anyway!!" Yusuke shouted.

"We're older, so we understand how YOUNGER children act." I said sticking my tongue at Yusuke.

"We?! You're still fourteen right?" Yusuke asked.

"Duh, but my birthday's in two months you baka!" I hissed.

"Let's just go!" Hiei growled.

"Watch out you guys I think someone's on their period." I said jokingly as I nudged Kurama's arm, and he just chuckled.

Hiei looked at me blankly, "What's a 'period'?" he asked.

"This is gonna take a while." I sighed.

Yusuke's POV

Well after Alicia told Hiei all about the birds and bees we went back to her house, we were going to put our master plan into action!

You might remember that we were talking about Alicia just saying she was raped, and now we are, we even got these really cool costumes! (We robbed Party America! )

"Alright, knock on the door!" Kurama said pointing to the door with this plastic sword, he was an evil pirate and he even drew hairs on this chest with a marker. (We also robbed the local Paper Warehouse.)

Hiei looked at Kurama blankly, he was a pirate too, and so was I, and we put Alicia in the really revealing princess costume—not that there's much for her to reveal.

Hiei knocked, then a very sleepy Channel came to the door. "What is it…?" she asked, she was like a zombie, and looked just as dead.

"It is I! The great pirate rapist, Pervertious!" Kurama began. (he was getting really into this.) "And this is my perverted crew of merry perverts-rapists!" Kurama went on pointing to Hiei and I.

"Hi." I waved plainly.

O.O…..was Hiei's expression. He took one look at Channel and it was like he was in some kind of trance. (it was so weird.)

"…." But Channel just looked at us like we were all on crack or something.

I was holding Alicia (and maybe even more if you know what I mean! ) and she fainted back dramatically. "Channel please, look, I'm helpless!" she moaned.

"You're a horrible actress…" was Channels' only reply, and then she shut the door slowly in our faces.

"No!" Hiei began , "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"We'll have to think of some other way to get in." Kurama said as started stroking his Village People-like mustache.

"H-Hey!" I burst out. "How about you guys think up here, and Alicia and I will check the back." I suggested. (These guys were not just gonna come in here and take what's mine!)

"Alright, if that's ok with you Alicia." Kurama said.

"Ok let's go!" I said hastily, then I took Alicia by her hand and basically drug her to her backyard.

"Let go of me Yusuke, you're hurting me!" she whispered finally snatching her hand back.

"Sorry…" I said weakly.

Alicia's POV

I could tell that something had been bothering Yusuke ever since Hiei and Kurama showed up (and I can't believe Hiei is in love with my sister!!!!), but really couldn't tell what. "What's the matter with you Yusuke, you've been acting so weird ever since Kurama and Hiei showed up." I said.

"Because, I never wanted anyone else to hold you like that…" I could barely hear him say.

I gave out a quiet gasp, then I took Yusuke by his hands. "Hold me like this?" I asked as I hugged him gently.

"Yeah," he replied putting his arms around me. "Like this…."


	3. Yusuke don't leave! Part I

Hey everybody it's kairi bringing you all the next part to my super cool fic! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, oh well, read away!

Alicia's POV

"I'm so glad we were able to pull that off!" I exclaimed as I plopped down onto my bed.

"Yes, that was very close." Kurama agreed.

"Well now what? Are we just gonna shack up for the night?" Yusuke asked.

"Well duh! I'm not going back out there." I said.

"But I've still got energy to burn!" Yusuke exclaimed as he began to do squats.

"Whatever, I'm going to go change." I said grabbing my night cloths and heading for my bathroom.

Then I felt Yusuke grab my butt from behind, "I was thinking I could burn that extra energy on you." He whispered into my ear.

I was more red than I'd ever been in my life! "You stupid boy!" I exclaimed and I kicked Yusuke back onto the bed. "Would you just grow up you pervert!" then I turned to my bathroom door. "Ummm, Kurama, Hiei." I started. "Yusuke has a habit of picking locks and…"

"Don't worry, we'll change out here and keep an eye on him, so you go change in peace." Kurama assured me.

"Thanks, I'm not worried with you on the job." I winked, then I went into my bathroom to change.

Yusuke's POV

"What the hell was that all about?!" I demanded as I walked over to a topless Kurama.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What do I mean?!" I wanted to kill this guy!!! " 'Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on Yusuke blah blah blah.' " I said.

"Someone sounds jealous." Hiei said as he removed his cloche.

"I'm not jealous! But sense when do you go after every girl you see, what happened to you and Botan?" I asked.

"What happened to you and Keiko?" Kurama replied.

"….." For the first time in my life, I was at a loose for words. What about Keiko, I know that I'm not staying here forever, and when I go back, I won't be able to forget…

"Hn, I suggest you worry about yourself from now on detective." Hiei muttered.

"Whatever-" I began, but I was cut off by Alicia.

"Ok boys, let's pick where you'll be sleeping tonight." She said.

All of us turned to her, she was this pink little night gown with little bows on them, (and none of us told her but it's kind of see through!!! )

"Kurama, you and Hiei can have the bed." She offered.

"Hey, I thought you and me were sleeping on the bed?" I asked.

I could see the color leave Alicia's face, I don't think she wanted anyone to know that we slept in the same bed together.

"Why the heck would Kurama and I need the bed?" Hiei asked darkly.

"Um-uh-um…." Alicia was stammering like no other, it was kind of funny.

"I know what it looks like, but Hiei and I are just friends, and besides, Hiei's in love with your sister." Kurama smiled at her. (I hate him!!!! I hate him!!!!)

"So…I can have the bed?" she asked.

"Of course, we can sleep on the floor." Kurama answered, sliding his hand down Alicia's arm.

"Hey buddy back off!" I exclaimed slapping Kuramas' hand away.

"Yusuke you could learn something from Kurama you know." Alicia said glaring at me, then she pushed past me and went to bed.

Alicia's POV

The next morning I woke up early as usual so no one would see my hair (that gets really annoying) and I put on some regular cloths.

As I walked out of my bath room I could hear Yusuke say. "Don't you think you should put some cloths on?" he was right in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Shhhh!" I whispered, "You'll wake up Kurama and Hiei."

"Who cares! Just put some more cloths on." Yusuke replied.

"Why? It's like eighty degrees outside Yusuke." I said.

"Well you don't see me walking around looking like a hooker." Yusuke muttered, turning away from me.

"You BAKA!!!!" I exclaimed punching him in the face, he flew onto my bed and Kurama and Hiei woke up (but I really didn't care).

"What's going on?" Kurama asked groggily rubbing his eye.

"Oh Kurama." I started as I pranced over to him. "Did I wake you?" I asked as I knelt down next to him.

"No, I'm fine." He replied taking my hand. (And of course my face was on FIRE!!!!! )

"Can you two go one day without touching each other?!" Yusuke growled.

Kurama chuckled. "We mean no warm Yusuke." He said as he helped me to my feet, and I straightened out my purple tee shirt, and pulled my shorts down. (They were a little short.)

"So Alicia, when you told me about the boys and the girls…" Hiei started, he sounded so innocent I barely recognized his voice.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, sense Channel is a girl she should have a vagina, and sense I'm a boy I should have a penis, so if I have a penis and she has a vagina then shouldn't we be able to—" I immediately cut Hiei off.

"HIEI!!! What the hell are you saying?! A boy should never say vagina that much!!!" I was as red as a beet and Kurama and Yusuke were really pale.

"So if we put our penis and vagina together we can reproduce can't we?!" Hiei asked in an excited tone, then I fell over.

"I'll be with you soon Channel my dear!" Hiei said proudly.


	4. Yusuke don't leave! Part II

Hey everybody it's kairi bringing you the next part to my fic! I just wanted to give everyone who's been reading this a special shout out! You guys are the coolest ever, and your fics are pretty good too!

Alicia's POV

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon and my parents were at work, now I had to get out of the house with Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke; sneak past Channel and then get back in by curfew. (This is going to be a very busy week!)

After the boys got dressed I thought I'd go up to get them something to eat, I had just finished stuffing every piece of food into my arms that I could find when Channel snuck up on me. "Where are you going with all of that food?" she quarried.

"EEEEEKKKK!" I exclaimed, she nearly gave me a heart attack! "You know it's really rude to just sneak up on someone like that!"

"Where are you taking that food?" she asked, her tone was unflinching, and her face was just as stern.

"Oh, this?" I asked looking down at the food. "Me and Heather were really hungry (remember, she's the dog that's always around me, oh yeah, she's down stairs with us too!) and so I thought I'd treat her to some food." I smile. It was a lame lie, but I thought I'd give it a try.

Channel turned around, went to the pantry and pointed a box of dog treats my way, "Give these." She said.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. "And what am I going to eat!"

"Well not all of that." Channel replied and before I could reply Channel was taking all of the food out of my hands and putting them back in their original place.

"B-But…" I started.

But Channel ignored me and walked away, leaving me with a box of dog treats. I went over to me kitchen table and sat down. I looked at the items thinking long and hard, the I got an idea, which sounded really great at the time. "Channel!" I called, "I'm going to make some eggs, do you want some!"

I heard a faint no, and then I went over to the counter with the dog treats and the eggs and started on my master piece.

Yusuke's POV

Kurama, Hiei and I all sniffed the air after we got dressed. "It smells like she's preparing a feast up there." Kurama sighed happily.

I took two long sniffs, "Yep, eggs, and is that bacon I smell? Too bad, it sounds like she's burning it."

Then a few moments later Alicia appeared at the door with a tray of warm eggs with bacon bits scattered all over them and she had a pitcher of orange juice and some cups. "Hey there you guys." She smiled.

Our jaws dropped, Alicia had never cooked anything like that for me, could it be for Kurama?

Alicia walked over to us and lay the food down on the floor where we were sitting, "Alright, dig in." she said as she poured our orange juice.

Immediately we all dove for the food using our hands to shovel it up and stuff it in our mouths, it was a mountain of eggs so of course we'd be there for a while, but then I paused and heard Kurama say to Alicia, "I'm so sorry, I'm afraid we've destroyed all that you've worked for."

"Nope, this is for you guys, here, have some orange juice." She smiled as she handed him a glass.

"Where's my orange juice?" I asked with my mouth full of eggs.

"Eww Yusuke, that's disgusting, chew your food." She replied and then handed me some orange juice and carried on a conversation with Kurama.

Alicia's POV

It was two o'clock when the boys were done eating (and they didn't even notice the doggie treats, they actually said the 'bacon bits' made it even better!) and so we were going out to the park.

Channel was taking a nap in her room so I thought it'd be the perfect time to sneak the boys out. We were walking down the humid sidewalk all together, Kurama had brought some extra cloths so the boys could wear something else while their cloths were being washed.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked jumping ahead of them with a huge smile on my face.

"What would you like to do?" Kurama asked.

"I just wanna have fun today, I wish we could've brought Heather." I said with a pout in my voice.

"I wish Channel could've come…" Hiei muttered.

"Oh that's so cute, you've got the biggest crush on my sister." I started, "And Yusuke has a crush on me, but my sister and I have a crush on Kur-" I stopped dead in my tracks. What the heck was I saying! I couldn't spill my soul to these boys, I turned around to see that they just stopped and looked at me, and Yusuke pushed past me and kept on walking. "Yusuke, wait up!" I called and chased after him.

"Will you leave me alone?" he said.

"What did I do?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"So you've got a crush on Kurama and I've got a crush on you?" he asked.

"I was just joking." I said reaching for his hand but he snatched his hand away and kept on walking. "Yusuke…" I whispered as I watched him walk down the humid streets.

Yusuke's POV

She's just a slut, I always knew it, but I fell for her, and….

I just had to keep walking because I knew if I turned around she'd just smile and say something sweet, and then everything would seem write again, but it wasn't. (Plus I wanted to tell her that those bacon bits were WAY to hard, they cut the roof of my mouth!)

I couldn't really make out what they were saying, but I knew she was talking to Kurama, I could hear his low voice rubble. Finally we reached the park, and it looked just as beautiful as it did the first time Alicia and I came hear alone…that kiss…

Alicia ran right past me and only glanced back at me with a hurt look, and she, Kurama and Hiei proceeded onward to the heart of the park.

After hours of just walking around and avoiding Alicia's shy and lonesome glances I decided to sit down at the benches, I knew Alicia was over at the swings, so I decided to take a look over there…

Alicia's POV

Kurama and I had been walking around for some time just talking, and I had been looking at Yusuke and my heart sank every time. He didn't look back. Not once.

It was almost sun set and that's when I told Kurama I was tired of walking and we went over to the swings. "Yusuke's been sulking ever since we got here." I started, "Maybe I should go over and talk to him."

"You know he'd never give in." Kurama replied, and he was right, so I just stood in front of a swing, looking down at the floor, then noticed Kurama stepped in front of me, I looked up at him. (He's like 5'11; I'm only 5'4!)

"Maybe I said too much earlier." I began.

"Yusuke can't force anyone to no love him…" Kurama started coming closer to me, so I just sat down on the swing behind me, but just took a step forward.

"Why would he need force, he's already has a girlfriend…" I said looking down and kicking some sand with my right foot.

Then I felt Kurama lift my chin up like a prince would with his index finger. I was so red, and he looked so charming and handsome as she wind blew his long red mane and my short brown trough…if only I could have one kiss….

I can't really explain what happened next, but my eyelids grew heavy, and so I gently closed my eyes and then I felt a kiss so soft and wonder, and in my mind all I could think about was a perfect Utopia filled with paradise and bliss.

Yusuke's POV

That bitch! That's it, if she's so in love with Kurama, she can have him! I'm going back to Ningenkai! Screw Alicia, and screw this whole story! I'm through!


End file.
